Our New Life
by Ms.Witch
Summary: Harry, Sakura and I are moveing into a bigger house with Ron and Hermione but when we get there, there this big forest in the back. Harry and I think that i migh tbe as dangerous as the Forbbin Forest back at Hogwarts.
1. The Start

Our New Life

5 years ago, Harry and I got married, and a year later we had a little girl who is now happily 4 years old and knows how to walk and she can almost talk. She only knows and says a few things she learns on the muggle T.V. shows that I watch with her when Harry is at work. Harry, my husband, works for the Ministry of Magic as an Auror with his (and my) friend, Ron Weasley. Who is a friend of ours ever since our days at Hogwarts. Ron is married to Hermione, she is also a friend from Hogwarts, and is now 6 months pregnant with a little boy who they are going to name Matt. 

And now with our little girl, Sakura, is growing and we need more room, Me and Harry decided to move into a bigger house with Ron and Hermione. And now were in the car and driving to our new house we bought and are really excited to get there. Sakura is in back seat with Ron and Hermione who seem to love her talking and showing her toys to them every 2 minutes. 

"How much longer Papa?" said little Sakura in the back seat with Ron and Hermione who are half asleep. "Not much longer, Sakura. You just sit tight and think of something else and before u no it we'll be there." Harry said looking in the back of the car at Sakura. "Sakura, why don't u color a picture for a few minutes." I said giving her her coloring book and crayons. After a few minutes gone by, Ron and Hermione fell asleep, and so did Sakura lying on Ron's lap. 

Harry stuck out his head to get a better view. "Molly…Molly were here." Harry said shacking me. I had dosed off and now opening my eyes I could see a big house with a forest in the back. Harry had started to wake every one up while I got out of the car to get a better view of the house. 


	2. The Great Surprise

The Great Surprise 

"Wow…That's a big house." I said looking at the house for a minute then turning around to Harry so she could pick up Sakura. "Isn't it great?" Harry said looking up at the house. "Well better unload." said Ron who was still half asleep.

After a week we all got the boxes unpacked and every thing where it was suppose to be. So now the house looks like its alive with people in it. We did find something a little strange though. In every room we found acorns and nuts on the floor of every room. Harry thought some squirels were living in the house before we did. Sakura loved the idea of squirels in the house and collected all the nuts and acorns and put them in her music box, where she puts her special things.

We've decied to go out gercory shopping today and when we got back…

"Wow. it's a little dark in here. Harry can u turn on the light we don't want to trip on anything." Harry careful turn on the light and then. "SURPIRSE!!!" There in the front hall was all of our friends standing there and shouting surprise. Sirius Black, Harry and Sakura's godfather, Tonks, Remus Lupion, Hagrid, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny and Bill Weasley. 


	3. Found an Acorn

Found an Acorn 

"How did… when did you?" Harry said looking confused. "We wanted to congratulate you on the new house," said Sirius. "Sirius!!!" yelled Sakura. Sakura ran up to her godfather and gave him a big hug. "Hi Sakura." Sirius said bending down to give Sakura a hug back. 

Everyone was having a great time. Untill people had to start going home, it was getting late and Sakura needs to go to bed. Once everyone was gone, Harry and Ron started to clean up the mess while I helped Hermione up the stairs, with her being 6 month pregnant. When Hermione was up the stairs, I looked around for Sakura. It was way past her bed time. 

When I looked in her room I found her sound asleep with Sirius reading her a bedtime story. When he looked up to see me he put down the book and kiss Sakura on the cheek and tucked her in. "You really are to good to us, Sirius." I said as he closed the door carefully behind him. "Not a problem." he said with a smile.

The next morning, Harry and Ron lefted for work. Around lunch time Hermione started to write her newest novel. 'As an Author I have to make new books every once in a while' Hermione told me when she was done with her lunch. Hermione opened her door so she could see Sakura while she was playing out side in the back yard.

"Hermione! I'm going to the store to get a few things. Can you watch Sakura for me?" I yelled from the front door. "Sure." she replied. "Ok then I'll be leaving then." and with a loud CRACK Molly diapperated. 

"Look Hermione. I found a acorn." Sakura showed Hermione the acorn from the door. "Wow. It's so cool, Sakura." Hermione said looking at the acorn in Sakura's hand. "The squirrels must of came by the house." "Squirrels! I love squirrels." Sakura said with a big smile on her face. "I'm going to look for more." "Ok but stay close to the house." Hermione said getting back to her story. 


	4. The Faire

The Faire

"Hmmm…Jiji. Can you go and watch her for me?" Hermione said looking side ways at the door. "Yeah. OK, I guess." A little black cat who was lying on the floor by the door got up and stretched. He was Molly's first pet when they went to Hogwarts and he could talk. Well he can only talk to magic folk, not muggles.  
  
The cat jumped out the door to follow the little girl, who was looking carefully on the ground for nuts and acorns. "Thanks Jiji." Hermione said starting to write something down on the picie of paper. "Yeah yeah. But u I get an I.O.U. for this one." Jiji said looking side ways at the door.

"Ahhh." Sakura said in delight. She had found an acorn. "Ahhh… it's so neat!" Sakura pocketed the acorn and then looked down. She saw another one. "Yay!" she picked it up and pocketed that one then she looked up a foot away was _another _ acorn. She walked over to it and yet again pocketed the acorn. Then she say another and another and another one.  
  
Sakura was walking around the whole yard. Her pockets were stuffed with acorns. Then when she picked up the last one she saw, with Jiji right behind her, she heard a small soft high voice. She looked up to see a little faire trying to hold a acorn in her hand and fly at the same time. 

Sakura smiled. She never saw a faire before. She only heard about them in stories. The faire finally got a good grip on the acorn and looked up to see a little girl a foot away smiling at her. The faire gasped and took off towords the forest. "WAIT!" and with that Sakura took off after the faire.   
  
"SAKURA!? WAIT FOR ME!" Jiji yelled and ran after her. The faire went into the bushes and Sakura followed. "Sakura I don't think going into the forest is such a good idea." Jiji said following her into the forest. But it was know good. Sakura was so set on catching the faire, who ever was talking to her was just loud gibberish. 


	5. The Field of Flowers

The Field of Flowers

After a few minutes Sakura lost the faire and stop to catch her breath. She looked the way she came. _'I lost Jiji.'_ Sakura thought to herself. She was lost in the Forest of Magic her mother and father told her not to go into. Sakura started to cry. _'I told mummy I wouldn't go in the forest.'_ Sakura thought. _'Mummy and Daddy are going to be mad at me.'_ Sakura start to rub her eyes but the tears would not go away.  
  
_'There not gonna want me to be there daughter any more.' _Sakura thought. Then she started to cry a little louder. _'No ones going to want a bad girl.'_ she said to herself. _'No one…' _Sakura berried herself in her little hands, sobbing. 

The faire that Sakura was chasing, was watching her from the bushes. She was not sure why the little girl, who was just happy and chasing her, could be crying her eyes out now. Was it because her, the faire, why she was so sad.   
  
The faire quietly got out of the bushes and flew up the little girls face, which was cherry red still berried in her little hands. "Why are u crying?" Asked the faire. Sakura looked at the faire, still crying. "Because I wanted to meet a real faire but then you run away and I told mummy I wouldn't go in the forest because she said it was dangerous, but I did anyway. And now they wont want me to be there daughter." "Why would they do that." asked the faire in a soft voice. "Because I broke the rule and a promise." Sakura said her tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"Even though you broke a rule or a promise, I'm sure your mother and father would still love you." the faire said with a warm smile on her face. "Your right." Sakura said rubbing her tears away. "But even if they still wanted me, I don't know how do go back home." "Yes that is a problem. I don't know ether. We ran so far away. Hmmm I think I do know some one who might know the way. Follow me." And Sakura and the faire walk out of the forest and into a big field of flowers.  



	6. MsCho

A/N hey guys. I hope u like my stories… well I mean EvilMicella is the only one who has reviewed my stories. So please R and R.  
  
*~*  
  
"WOW! The flowers… there so beautiful." Sakura said looking at all the flowers.   
  
"Aren't they." the faire said. "By the way what's your name kid?"  
  
"S… Sakura Potter. And what's yours?"  
  
"I'm Misha. Nice to meet you."  
  
*~*  
  
Mean while back at the house…  
  
"SHE'S WHAT!?" Hermione yelled. Jiji had ran back to the house for help because he lost track of Sakura. He had just told Hermione what happened.  
  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! SHE JUST RAN INTO THE FOREST! ITS NOT MY FAULT SHE GOT LOST!" Jiji yelled back.  
  
"AH. No you don't understand! If Harry and Molly find out…" Hermione said.  
  
"Find out about what?" Molly and Harry said walking into the room.  
  
"Ohhh you guy's r home early today…" Hermione said alarmed.  
  
"Yeah no work to day at the Mistery." Ron said walking in after them.  
  
"What about us finding out about what, Hermione?" Molly said sitting down next to Hermione.  
  
"I uh… Hmmm. Well I should tell you but we have to act fast." Hermione said looking at them all.  
  
*~*  
  
"So who did you say was going to help me back home?" Sakura said walking carefully so she didn't step on any of the flowers.  
  
"Cho." Misha said looking around. "She knows where every thing is."  
  
"Cho… Doesn't that mean Butterfly in Japanese?" Sakura said looking at Misha.  
  
"Yes it does. How did u know that?"  
  
"My mum is american/Japanese/English. So she knows Japanese." Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"Do you know what your name means?" Misha said.  
  
"Uh. My mummy told me once. I means… uh?" Sakura said thinking.  
  
"Hehe. It means Cherry Blossom." Misha said looking at Sakura.  


"Yeah. That's it. What is a cherry blossom anyway?"   
  
"It's a type of flower that grows on trees. They come before the cherry grows. They are mostly seen in Japan."   
  
"Oh I see." Sakura said trying to picture the flower.  
  
"See. Right there. That's a cherry blossom tree." Misha said pointing out a tree with many beautiful flowers on it.  
  
"Ah. There so pretty." Sakura said looking at the tree.  
  
"Ah there she is… Cho!" Misha said waving at a woman in the distance  
  
_'She's so beautiful.'_ Sakura thought to herself as she looked at the woman.  
  
The woman had beautiful long golden hair that went down to the grass. She was wearing a very pretty light blue dress that matched with her beautiful light blue wings.  
  
"Oh Misha. I thought you said you were going out to gather nuts and acorns?" Cho said in a beautiful clear soft voice.  
  
"I was un till I stubbled a pond this little girl, here, who cased me back into the forest…" Misha said looking over at Sakura.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry about that Ms.Cho. I just really wanted to see a faire because I never saw one before. I didn't mean to scare her away." Sakura said blushing.  
  
"I see. So now you are lost and need my guidance." Cho said with a smile  
  
Sakura looked down. She did not want to bother Cho, but she did want to go home. Sakura started to get teary. But then she was embraced in a hug. She looked up. Cho was hugging her.  
  
"My dear. You do no have to cry. You do not have to worry. I will help you get home." Cho said still hugging Sakura.  
  
"T… Thank you. But I don't want to be a bother." Sakura said whipping her tears away.  
  
"Sakura you do not have to worry if this is bother me or not." Cho said looking down at her.  
  
"B… but." Sakura said in a shocked voice. "How do you no my name?"   
  
"I've met your parents before. You look a lot like your mother and father, did you no that?" Cho said with a smile. "You have your fathers eyes and hair color and you mother lovely looks. She always said she would name her daughter Sakura. Now lets get you home."  
  
A/N Sorry guys this one might be a bit long. Hey I got bored ok. Man people to day. LoL please R and R!!!!


End file.
